Sakura's New School
by Sakura-chan-rocks8
Summary: Sakuras new at school, but not alone. She already knows Ino. Sasuke and Sakura argue alot but is that a bad thing or a good thing.Will she get along with everyone? Will love bloom? SasukeXSakura InoXShikamaru NarutoXHinata NejiXTenten


Sakura was getting ready for her first day at her new school, Hidden Leaf Academy. Sakura lived alone in this house while her parents were working. Her dad worked in the United States . He owned a big company. Her mom worked as a fashion designer in Paris. Sakura didnt mind living alone it had been that way her whole life after all. Sakura was 16 and her birthday was March 28th. Her birthday was exacly three moths away from now.

Sakura stepped out of the shower in only a towl. She started drying her hair. When it was dry she started to get dressed. This school had a uniform. That would be easy but also boring. The uniform looked like this,

a short pink skirt with a white line going around the skirts bottom, Then the shirt was white except the Blue,white,blue stripe going around the bottom of the shirt and at the edges of the sleaves. Then there was a pink mini vest over the white shirt that ended right below the chest. The white shirts coller was a v-neck so it stuck out over the mini vest. Then each grade wore a headband with a leaf symbol and a specific color to identifiy what grade you were in. Sakura was a Sofmore so hers was were green,Juniors were black and seniors were red. Also you wore white socks and brown shoes.

Now that was how the uniform should be worn but Sakura thought she would add her own personal touches.

Sakura wore black gloves that cut off at the knuckles so her fingers showed. Then she wrapped some bandage around her leg right under were her skirt ended. On top of the bandage she stapped a pencil case to her leg. She had it specaily made to work like that.

When Sakura was done getting dressed she looked in the mirror. She was pleased with what she saw. She didnt need to add makeup becasue her cheeks were usually red and her eyelashes were long and full. Sakura had light pink hair that went a little past her chin and emerald was definately what you could call prety or hot for the brushed her hair and then brushed her teeth. When she was completely ready she headed down stairs.

When she got to the kitchen she grabbed a banana and ate it. When she was finished she grabbed her bag and headed to her car. Sakura had more than won car. She had a blue corvette, a white catilac,and a silver lincoln navigator. She chosed to show off and took the corvett.

Sakura wasnt really nervous becasue she knew at the very least she would have one friend, Ino. See Ino and her had been best friend since preschool, when Ino had protected Sakura from bullies. Ino had moved away in fith they kept in touch. Sakura had asked purposely to move her so she could be with Ino. It was either that or move to America with her Dad or Paris with her Mom, not that her parents were divorced. Sakura wanted to stay in Japan. So she came here.

Sakura got in the car and started heading to school she only lived about 5 miles away so it wouldnt take that long to get there. Sakura pulled out her phone and texed Ino.

_Hey Ino-pig, im on my way. c u soon._

All the sudden Ino's phone buzzed that meant she had a text. Ino was sitting on the steps of the school with her friends, Hinata,Tenten,Shikamaru,Neji, Naurto, and Sasuke. Ino opened her phone and then squealed. Everyone looked up expectidly except Sasuke.

"What is it Ino?" asked Tenten

"I just got a text form Sakura. Shes on her way. I cant wait to see her, we havnt seen each other since the end of fith grade.'

"Is she cute Ino?" Naurto asked excidedly

"well yeah but remember i havnt seen her in a while she might have she probaly still has a big forhead."ino laughed

"Hey Ino looked over there." said Tenten.

Everyone looked over to see a blue corvette pull into the parking lot and then park. The hood was up so no could see the owner. Finaly the door opened and a girl with pink hair stepped out. All the guys to turned to look and drewl as she walked by. She flashed a beautiful smile at everyone.

"Forehead girl." Ino squealed and ran oover to sakura who had just reached the sidewalk.

"Ino-pig." sakura hugged ino

"geez i thought they were frineds." naruto said

"troublesome." shikamaru said

"Sakura come meat everyone." ino said as she dragged sakura over to her looked at Sakura.

"Hello, Im Sakura Haruno."

"Here ill introduce you all." Ino said. First she pointed to a girl with navy blue hair and pearl white eyes. Her name was Hinata Hyuga. Then she pointed to a girl named Tenten who had dark brown hair up in two buns with brown eyes. Then she pointed to Neji Hyuga, Hinatas cousin. He had long brown hair that he kept in a ponytail on his back. He aslo had pearl white eyes like she inroduced Shikamaru Nara, who had black hair that was kept in a high ponytail that looked like a had black eyes. Then there was Naruto Uzumaki, He had spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. Then last she introduced Sasuke Uchiha, He had raven hair and onx eyes. And Ino had blonde hair which she kept in a high ponytail and blue eyes.

"So your Sasuke huh?" Sakura said. Ino used to have a crush on him. She now has one on Shikamaru. Ino had told her how good looking he was, and it was true, but she wasnt going to get involved with some playboy.

"hn." sasuke answered. He wondered what she meant by that.

"Anyways it nice to meet all of you." sakura siad

"Your foreheads not that big Sakura-chan." Naruto blurted out

"Ino." sakura said in her warning voice

"take it easy forehead girl I was just messin around, geez."

"You know Sakura you deffinatly have gotten prettier. Did your mom ever use you as a model?" ino asked. She was amazed at how much sakura had changed.

"No I turned her down." Sakura siad with a sheepish grin

"why?" Ino said shocked

"im just not into that stuff."

"Wait can someone fills us in." tenten said annoyed

"oh Sakura's mom is a fashion designer. She lives in Paris." Ino said

"R-Relly t-thats s-so c-cool." Hinata siad quietly

"Hmm I guess." sakura said like it was no big deal.

"Do you live with your dad than Sakura-san." neji asked curiously

"Just Sakura please, and no. My dads in America. His companies there." sakura answered with a smile

"Do you live alone then?"Tenten asked

"Ya but Ive always lived alone so its not a big deal anymore." sakura said

"cool party house." ino said

"ha ha very funny. But maybie." sakura said with an evil grin.

"Hey how about we come over after school?" ino asked

" Sure everythings upacked." sakura said

"yay were going to Sakura-chans house." naruto a bonk on the head from sasuke.

"Hey teme what was that for." naruto whinned

"for yelling dobe." sasuke said. All of the sudden sakura started giggling, everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, its just that ino said you guys are best frineds but you sure dont act like it." sakura siad calming herself

"hn."

"oh just ignore him Sakura-chan." naruto said with a grin

"S-So S-Sakura w-what c-classe d-do y-you h-have.?" hinata asked

" hmm lets see I have..." sakura said as she read down the list

"wow you and Sasuke have all the same classes, weird." naruto said

"well I guess ill be able to find all my classes." sakura said with a dazzling smile.

"what hour do you have gym." tenten asked

"5th period right before lunch." sakura answered

"cool that means we all have gym and lunch togther. Ino said

"cool." sakura said

"hey Shikamru what time is it." neji asked

"8:07." shikamaru answered

'geez if we dont hurry were going to be late to class." tenten said

"alright well lets get going. Naruto, Sasuke you both have first period with Sakura show her were to go." ino said

"sure." naruto said happily

"hn." sasuke said

"Your not much of a talker are you?" sakura asked sasuke

"hn."

"o-k well lets go. I dont want to be late on my first day and make a bad impression." sakura said

Everyone went there seperate ways and started heading to class.


End file.
